nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Mekhet
=Origin Myth= According to the Mekhet, the first vampire was Set, the Egyptian god tasked with guarding Ra during the night. Set and his brother Osiris jealously fought each other for control of the Nile during the formation of the kingdom of Egypt, until Set killed his brother and tore him into pieces. In retribution, Isis cursed Set with undeath and a lethal aversion to the light of Ra, then resurrected her lover with her magics, turning him into the first of a line of immortal vampire-hunters. According to this mythology, each of the other four Clans was a failed attempt by the Mekhet to overcome their vulnerability to sunlight, trading it each time for another, worsened curse. =Clan Features= Favored Disciplines Sorcery and Auspex Curse As creatures of darkness, the Mekhet are vulnerable to the light. All Mekhet take 1 point of aggravated damage per turn when exposed to sunlight, as they begin to smoulder, then burst into flames. =Mekhet Bloodlines= Apophis Nicknames: Children of Apep, Gorgons Favored Disciplines Sorcery, Auspex and Domination Favored Devotions Obfuscation and Psychic Curse The Children of Apep have forsworn the light even more than their Mekhet forbearers. Apophis Vampires take 1 point of bashing damage per turn from any bright light – any light powerful enough to dazzle mortal eyes. Background The Khaibit and the Children of Apep have been in an immortal blood-feud for millenia, dating back to an ancient betrayal under the Egyptian night. The origins of this struggle have been lost to antiquity, but it is believed by both sides that the mythical war between Set and Apep is a twisted mortal re-telling of the origins of their struggle. Where the Khaibit believe that they are the accursed scourge of humanity, preying on evil men to protect the righteous, the Children of Apep revel in their ability to torment and corrupt the weak. Tremere Nicknames: Kalku, Warlocks Favored Disciplines Auspex, Sorcery & Transcendence Favored Devotions Psychic and Tremere Sorcery Curse Tremere Vampires were originally magically engineered to be immune to the Vinculum. Instead, all Tremere are permanently Enthralled to their own Sires. Background The Tremere are not natural Vampires. Originally, they were an order of wizards from the Middle Ages, who experimented with the vampiric curse during the 1100s in an attempt to prolong their life. It worked, but at a terrible price. A few of the Tremere kept their Awakened magics, but the vast majority became undead, forever losing their connection to the Supernal. These “Lesser Tremere” are magically marked and cursed with obedience – a vampiric Tremere is always automatically and permanently Enthralled to their Sire, with an effective Vinculum rating equal to their Sire's Sanguinus. Khaibit Nicknames: La Sombras, Qedesha Favored Disciplines Sorcery, Auspex and Ferocity Favored Devotions Obtenebration and Psychic Curse The Khaibit are at home in the darkness, and fear the light and heat. All Khabit suffer a -2 penalty to resist rötschreck. Background The Khaibit are the main power behind the Lancea Sancta, the Vampiric equivalent of “organized religion”. The Khaibit maintain close ties with both the Catholic Church and Sunni Islam, choosing to act as the “dark avengers” of humanity that the Lancea Sancta espouses all Vampires should be. The origins of the sect reach back further, into the origins of ancient Egypt. The Khaibit claim that the founder of their bloodline was the origin for the Egyptian god Set, and that his Curse was the result of his betrayal of his brother Osiris. According to the Khaibit, Osiris and his wife Isis created their own line of immortal hunters in response, devoted to slaying all undead.